


The Preacher's Daughter and The Church's Lead Singer

by IBLF



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBLF/pseuds/IBLF
Summary: This is a very delicate and controversial topic, I am aware, but this is a work of fiction based on real-life characters and written from my personal view on the matter, therefore I'm completely entitled to write this as I may prefer, if that makes any sense at all. Freedom of speech is for all, no exceptions; therefore, you are also entitled to your opinion of my work, my writing and the topic itself. What I mean is, you are free and encouraged to leave thoughts in the comment section but please be kind as I will be with my responses.Don't look only the negative, focus on the positive and the point I'm trying to get across. This is supposed to be fun for both you and me and I'm not trying to start a riot or debate, though a fact-based respectful debate has never killed anyone. I apologize in advance if my work or words hurt, discriminate, belittle or stereotype any of you, it's not what I do this for and I can assure you that I was not aware of my wrongdoing or else I wouldn't have published it, so please let me know so I can review it and learn as a human. Also if you have ever gone through anything remotely related to the story you can absolutely contact me and help make the experience more realistic. Thanks.





	The Preacher's Daughter and The Church's Lead Singer

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's song is Warrior by Aurora, and you can go ahead and play it when you see a "+".  
> Enjoy!

"Hey bud", she enters his soccer-decorated room, "we need to get going" she sentences.  
"I don't wanna", he complains with a raspy tone.  
She sympathies for the 4 year-old, but unfortunately, there's nothing she can do. "Don't do this to me buddy, I need you up and running," she begs him while she uncovers his little body, "we leave in twenty." She tries moving him one last time before moving to open the blinds. "That's it my friend, rise and shine."  
"But it's too early" he sits up and rubs his little hazel eyes.  
"I know, but you need to get up. We have to go to mommy's and then we need to go to church to meet Mr. Parker and then we're free to go" she explains sweetly to him, "we might even get ice cream later, sounds like a decent deal?" He nods, stretching. She sits on his bed patting his knee. They sit side by side in comfortable silence, her feet touching the ground, his legs dangling off on a side of the bed. "It sounds like a pretty decent deal to me" she ruffles his hair. 

They laugh a little but they eventually fall back into silence.  
They don't mind, they're used to that peaceful ambiance between the two of them. 

"Alright kiddo," she slaps her knees and pushes herself up. She scratches her head and moves to the door, "breakfast in 10" and she lets him get ready on his own.

She walks straight to the small studio she set up herself, picked her oldest and favorite guitar, and played a song she knows well.  
A song she wrote long ago, but still holds the same meaning to her.

_"I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_  
_And build a Lego house._  
_When things go wrong we can knock it down"_  
She lets the chords flow. She lets her voice out freely, without holding back, without any hesitation. 

In this moment, she is vulnerable and godly.

_"My three words have two meanings_  
_There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you"_  
She's safe here, protected. She can be herself here. 

_"And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_  
_And if you're broken I'll mend ya_  
_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now"_  
She feels her heartbeat match the beat of her beaten-down guitar, and that's when she feels alive. 

_"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now"_  
She staring letting out all the things she hides in public, even in front of her beloved brother.

She has to put a strong front to the eyes of all. And she is tough and untouched to the eyes of all, but in reality, she's broken and unstable, but she can't be, she has a house, a car, a dog and a 4 year-old to take care of on her own.

She can't be human.

She has to have her shit together.

_"I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now"_

She stopped playing and took a big breath.

She steadied herself and got up, ran downstairs and started pouring cereal on two puppy bowls-one for her, one for Matt.

"I'm ready" Matt walked through the living-room before reaching the kitchen, with Tobin's exact outfit.  
"Buddy, we can't be twins"

He looked at his outfit and then at hers. They were wearing a simple white tee with black skinny jeans and black roshers.  
"We're not twins" he thinks for a second while she gives her a funny look, "your shirt is different."  
"Oh yeah?" she tries to hide her smile but it shows through her eyes. "Different how, Mat?"  
"Mine is smaller" they laugh loudly and she ruffles his hair.  
"Come on genius, let find you a nicer one." She keeps her hand on his small shoulder on their way to his bedroom. "The fact that I make Jeff mad all the time doesn't mean you should do it too." She picks a white button-up for him and a pair of black dress pants. "This is better."  
"But, you have these too, you can wear it and match" she laughs again but she shakes her head.  
"No bud, let's go ease on Jeff tonight. I don't want him to have a stroke" _today_ she added in her mind, but of course, she won't say that to him. No matter what, he's still his father.  
"Okay, Toby" he looked at his roshers and then looked up with a more determined look, "but I can keep my snickers right?"  
She didn't want to fight it. She sighed, _he can keep this one thing._ "Alright bud, you can keep the shoes. Now let's get you changed and fed so we can visit mom"  
She left him there and went to their kitchen to serve breakfast.

 _Sunday cereal_ she sang in her mind.  
She grabbed a Lucky Charms box and finished serving it. Got the milk and waited. 

After only a couple of minutes, Matthew got to the kitchen with brushed teeth, conned hair and a brand new outfit.  
Tobin whistled. "Who's that handsome man? Is he a model? What's his agency?" She gives him a huge grin. He rolls his hazel eyes.  
"Don't" but he smiled a little.

After that they just sat in silence, eating, waiting, dreading the day ahead and the world outside their door.  
But they had to go, so they finished and put their plates in the sink. _This is gonna suck_ Tobin thought, grabbing her car keys and her jean jacket. "Grab your jacket bud"  
And he did-a black blazer- and they were on their way. A trail they know well.

12 minutes. They live 12 minutes away.

+  
She stops the car and turns the engine off. They arrived where her heart lays. Where her heart beat for the last time. Since then, she works only on gasoline. Her blood froze and evaporated over time, but she won't let him see it, so she smiles down at him and gets out of the car to get him out too.

"Alright you, let's make it quick. Gotta be with Jeff in 20" she swallows tears down. He tries to lock eyes but she won't let him, she never does when they're there.  
"Okay, I wanna give her flowers."  
"Sure bud, wait here" she opens the car door but, before she gets the bouquet, she looks back at him to double-check he's there and safe. "Here you go," she gives him her favorites, white roses.  
He takes one look at them when in his tiny hands. "These are mommies favorites" he simply states.  
"Yeap, those are her favorites." And they kept walking, in silence.

They reached their mom and took a knee - because that's what they do. They prayed quietly and Tobin got up to let Matt have a moment, so she walked a few steps away from them, but not too far away, a safe distance.

She tried to give herself a pep talk, so convince herself she won't have a crappy day, but she will, and she can tell. _You are a warrior_ she remembers she used to say. _I miss you way too much,_ a tear falls but she's quick to wipe it away, making sure Matt didn't see it.

After a while, Matthew walks to her and gives her a nod with a straight face. "I'm done now" he stares right into her eyes, dry eyes. This confuses her.  
"You okay bud?" She frowns and turns her head to a side in confusion.  
"Yeah, I am strong. I'll wait over there with my truck" he points to a spot on the grass and to his little toy truck he takes everywhere. This time is Tobin's time to nod. _'He's a big boy, don't shove feelings down his throat but don't ignore them either'_ , she remembers her advice. "Sure thing. But don't get too far" she warns him.  
"Won't do" he runs exactly where he said he would be.

 **Cindy Heath. Incomparable mother, daughter, sister, wife, and friend. "Psalm 23"** She read.  
"Hey mom" she started, "I miss you like crazy" she sits down and plays with the grass. She takes a second to compose herself before speaking again. "It's been rough you now, with the little vacation. I had to take him and he was so exposed and I don't know. You know me, I do stupid shit, yeah, but he don't gotta do it man, and I feel like if I keep doing it" she hesitates, "if I follow my dreams, he'll start doing it too." She looks at her crossed legs and whispers. "I haven't done any drugs since you know," she looks at the headstone, "not since you. I haven't" she shakes her head, "and I wish I never did, but I still write about it and I don't know - should I?" She exhaled. "I don't want to be a bad influence for him, so I don't let him listen to my songs. Not to all" she gets up. "I don't want to be all Jeff said I would be. I don't want to become that I fear the most" she took a second to get the right word, "typical." She rubbed her face. "I want to go beyond what everyone thought I could go, I want to go beyond what I thought I could go, and farther than in my wildest dreams. I want to make you proud, mom, and I want to do right, but... life's different when you're in this business. Life is harder, and a lot more complicated" she took a big breath to regain composure. "I will mom, I will do all these things, and I'll do it right and with Matt right there by my side. I won't let you down. Jeff won't box me, I'll push through" she said with that determined look in her eyes. "I promised." She walked to Matt and nodded towards the parking-lot. "Let's go little monster," she looked back at her mom's stone, "time to go."

\- -

They go to the Heath household and park the car, with Eminem's Without Me blasting out of Tobin's SUV's speakers loud enough for the whole block to hear loud and clear, just to annoy Jeff. Tobin smirked - he's going to be pissed.


End file.
